The diary of Janus
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Forced to move after being kicked out of his old home Akihisa moves to a city where a game is about to begin. Deus sends Murmur to find a 13 holder after he senses something is amiss with one of the dairy holders. will Akihisa be able to stay alive as he takes part in this game or die as his dairy begins to make him lose himself, as the game continues will he find the truth or die?


Disclamer: I do not own Baka and test or future dairy

**welcome to my future dairy cross over with baka and test. I have found out that this anime is getting dubbed which is awesome since I saw the subb and I somewhat like the dub. For this story Yoshii will be a holder and he wont be friends with his normal friends I will explain later in this chapter. As for the paring I am undecided since i have three people In mind whether Yoshii with 6 I like the idea of her with him or either Hinata or her friend I am kind leaning on 6 but as they nothing is set yet so I can change my mind I was gonna go with 9 I still might but since watching the ova the idea was thrown out the window but not completely let me know you thoughts. Now on with the fic! No flames**

**as for the ages they will be the same but Akihisa in the anime is like 17 or 19 so he will be a few years older then Yukki and Yuno. I also want no flames on how I make Akihisa act for this cross over you all have to remember every one in this thing is some what crazy. Since every one is named after a roman god so will Akihisa and some times go by his roman name and other times he wont. And finally any one else here like the opening of future dairy? check out my other cross over storys warning this story will have lemons later**

* * *

**Chapter 1 the unlucky number**

In an unknown location a young girl was trying to wake up a young boy but to her horror she was having luck, as next to boy where several pills and other items.

"He isn't waken up?"

The girl began to try and shake him trying to wake the boy up.

"Wake up... I said WAKE UP!" the girl yelled but got no answer.

In a unknown house a young pink haired girl was in a cage seeing nothing but darkness. The girl looked up after hearing a sound and her eyes widen as she saw an Axe heading for. The sound of blood was heard as it spread around the room. The girl could only say her last words as she left the world.

"Save...me...Amano-kun."

Deus ex opened his eyes and spoke.

"That's strange. I felt her life disappear but then reappear... but why? This might be a problem for the upcoming game... maybe I'm just over thinking things, but its very odd why would that happen at a time like this? Something doesn't feel right at all I might have to make things a bit different too be sure I am right... Murmur come here. Deus called her over as she appeared in front of him reading a manga.

"What is it? Cant you I'm busy trying to read this." Asked Murmur in an annoyed voice.

"Sigh its about the diary owners... have you?"

"I already gave everyone their dairy's or turned their cell phones or what ever they write in into dairy's. What else do you need?" she asked

"I need you to deliver one more."

"What? Why? I mean I have no problem with it but I thought you agreed for 12 owners not 13?"

"I did but something has made me change my mind.. its something I sensed happen with one of the owners. I cant tell what happen but it could be nothing. What ever the case I need you to deliver this dairy too some one." Deus raised his hand and created a small black cell phone and handed it to her. Make sure you dont take long since the game will.

"I understand!" Murmur just disappeared leaving Deus too sit on his throne and his thoughts.

"A 13 holder... will this effect the game that has been planed out? Will it even confirm what sensed? this might get interesting depending on who ever Murmur picks as the owner since the diary is a bit different."

Murmur appeared in a small city where all the diary owners lived and began searching for a 13 holder.

"Now who too pick as a new holder? I doubt their will be anyone else that will be fun to mess with in this game, why do I have to look for a new holder anyway? huh whats that?"

Muru looked down and saw a hooded figure running from the cops.

"This looks like this will be fun too see."

"Hey you Stop!"

The hooded figure kept running as he jumped over a fence and dropped a few trash cans trying to escape the cops.

"Dammit of all the rotten luck why today?! I need to lose them I'm not going too jail!"

The hooded man ran continued down the alley but ran into a dead end.

"FUCK! What the hell do I do now?" He turned around and saw a latter above a manhole and smiled.

He ran towards the latter and jumped pulling it down as it made a noise.

"He's over here hurry."

The cops made it to the alley and saw the latter pulled down and started to climb it to catch the hooded man. When the cops had reached the top of the roof the manhole opened and out climbed the hooded figure who smiled. As he ran out of the alleyway and on to the street and removed his hood raveling a teen with black hair that reached his shoulders.

"Better luck next time you idiots, strange that was my nickname for so long... whatever that's my past life now, Sigh better get home or else they will find me again." The teen started to walk away from the ally and didn't notice he was being watched.

"Ohhhh this person might be just the one I'm looking for he looks like he might a dark past. Even if he doesn't I just need find someone interesting for this Diary."

Murmur followed the man to his apartment and saw him remove his shirt hooded shirt as he opened the fridge and was looking for something too eat. Murmur appeared and sat on his sofa but was shocked when she heard him speak.

"You know your pretty good at sneaking in, since I didn't notice you till you sat on my sofa. I doubt your here to do something to me since you would have tried it with my back turned, so you want something too eat or to drink?"

"You got any juice?" she asked

"Heads up!"

The teen threw a bottle of juice to Murmur who caught it and saw the teen sit next to her and took a drink of what looked like beer.

"Your not going to ask who I am?"

"Sure why not... and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?! Better be a good answer or I might just do something I will regret."

"Ok but can you tell me your Name?"

"My name is Akihisa Yoshii whats yours?"

"My name is Murmur."

"That's a cute name for a girl like you Mur-chan."

Akihisa looked at the small girl who blushed when he complemented her but he was filled with sadness as he remembered his old friend Hazuki. It had been two years since he had seen her or any of his so called friends.

"Anyway, what do you even want? He asked as he petted her head.

"That's not important Yoshii but I need to ask why are you sad and dont lie to me I can see it in your eyes?!

"Sigh... you remained me of an old girl I knew before I moved to this town..."

"was she a friend?" asked Murmur.

"Yeah I saw her as a little sister but I haven't seen her in two years after what happen..."

Murmur looked at Akihisa who looked at the ceiling of his apartment.

"If I can get to know him a bit I can make him take part in the game and my search will be done."

"Why? what happen?"

"Sigh, I don't know why I'm telling you this but you have the same personality as her and I could never not answer her... Two years ago I was kicked out of my school for always having the lowest scores, I couldn't help it no matter how much I tried I could get the dam lessons down. It didn't even help that the school teachers used me for manual labor to move things around for them so I never got much time for studying. The day they kicked me out was the day my life went to hell..." Akihisa said as he turned on the TV.

"it cant have been that bad?"

"It was for me... when I got kicked out, my mom and dad stooped sending me money for my apartment so I was kicked out since my sis had to go back over seas with them. They told me to get a dam job since I wasn't cut out for school. So I did, I got a dam job as a busboy the money was somewhat good but my so called friends didn't want anything to do with a drop out with me since they where focusing on their dam studies. I decided to save up my money till I had enough to move out of that dam city since it had to many memoirs for me I needed to start over... sigh..."

wait.. where you staying if you got kicked out?

"I stayed where I worked it was the best place to live but it became my home for a bit."

"But then you moved here?"

"Yeah, why not nothing ever happens here and no one knows me here..."

"But why where you running from the cops?"

"You saw that? Well some times I need to do certain things... I wont tell you since your too young I think.."

"Yoshii.."

"yeah?"

"Would you like to change everything that happen too you? Murmur asked as she looked at Akihisa who just shrugged and took a chug of beer."

"Nawww. My life may have been hell when I was 17 but I grew up more or less. But if I could change something I want to change how this whole world is.."

"what do you mean?"

"Well my whole life I was judged based on my grades but not anymore look at me a high school drop out. But I have manged to get by fine. But I hate how things are done others judged for grades or being poor this world really has been corrupted. If I could do something I want change all that so people can live as equals...i know it sounds like something someone has tried to do but I think its a good idea."

"Well what if you could do that? Change the world I mean?" asked Murmur

"What are you talking about?" Asked Akihisa as he looked at Murmur who was floating in mid air causing him to fall on the ground.

"What the hell?! You can fly?!"

"Yup! now pay attention since this was all planed at the last second so you have been chosen to be the 13 holder of a dairy!" Murmur said as she pulled out a black Cell phone.

"Uhhhh no thanks I already have a cell and its working fine see. Akihisa told her as he pulled out a light blue cell phone only for it to be taken by Murmur and thrown at the wall and then hit it with a hammer that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Now you, dont so here!"

Murmur handed Akihisa the cell phone as he opened it and was shocked by the fact that it had all his contacts even the numbers he didn't want people to know about.

"I don't know how the hell you got all my numbers nor do I care but why destroy my phone and what the hell did you mean when you said I'm 13 Holder? What are you even talking about?"

"Hehehehe all will be answered in a few days when the game begins! But for now try not to get your self killed to early in the game. But if I had to pick I say 3rd would be the first one to go. But know this, your life will change from now on you will be in a fight with others to try and become GOD!" Murmur yelled as she looked at Akihisa who clutched his black cell phone and just sighed.

"Normally I would say I have been drinking too much or that your crazy but I mean you can fly so there might be some truth to our story. Even if there isn't well I still like to believe in things like this... but if the prize is to become god then changing the world will be possible... I really hope this isn't a sick joke..."

Murnur was about to leave but saw a picture of a young teen with short brown hair in a picture with others but their faces where scratched out.

"Is this you?" she asked

"Yeah before I dyed and let my hair grow out..."

"oh, well I have to go see ya!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You wont get hurt in any of this right?" Asked Akihisa with worry for Murmur.

"Nope, I will just be waiting for someone to become god and for me to serve them in the coming future. Goodbye Yoshii."

Akihisa saw her disappear in a small ball of light.

Leaving him alone in his apartment as he turned on the TV and started to watch the news and was watching a news program about recent murders going around involving women.

"This town keeps getting better and better." Akihisa said with a laugh.

The Next day Akihisa decided too go to work and thought about how his day would go. he arrived at the restaurant where he worked as a cook when he could. He was the busboy when he moved to this city, The reason he was allowed to cook some times was when one of the cooks got sick his boss asked him if he knew to cook anything. Akihisa nodded and cooked his best dish since he was an average cook since he lived alone for a long time growing up so he had to learn or starve. The day went by uneventful for him as he was walking home, he sat at a bus stop next to women. He heard his phone go off and opened it and received a weird text,

"whats this?" He began to read the text and was shocked by what he was reading.

"**I cant get away I can hear him coming. Ahhhhhhh stay away from me someone help me! Please! Anyone! no.. no get away why wont this door open."**

his eyes widen as the message was gone as the women next to him got up on the bus leaving him alone.

What the hell was this all about? Asked Akihisa as he phone made a noise and he looked at the new text.

"**Dammit i cant believe that the women is dead?! Why what the hell happen!? Its the same women that was sitting next to me yesterday! What the hell Is going on, and why the hell would she call me now and how did she get my number? Just what the hell is going on?"**

Akihisa looked at his phone as he reread the text and just closed the phone.

"Something isn't right here? Why is my phone acting like this... I hope Murmur isn't playing some prank on me with this. But the text said the women that was killed was sitting next to me? I doubt its true I need to get home."

Akihisa just shrugged at and decided to walk home. As he was making his way home he passed a middle school and remembered his time with his x friends. He didnt understand why they didn't want too hang out ant more but to be honest he was long past the point of caring. He thought the rest of day would be uneventful but was proven wrong when his phone acted up again when he was riding on the train home.

"What now? He asked himself as he looked at his phone.""

"**Cant believe she dumped me... I gave her everything she ever wanted and she goes off with some random guy. I was a fool to ever love her, Its been so long since our break up..."**

Akihisa looked at the man next to him and wondered if this was about him thinking he might as well ask if I dont this is going to be on my nerve all day.

"Hey sir can I ask you something personal?"

The man looked at Akihisa.

"What is son?"

"I know this they may sound weird but where you dumped close too today?"

"Sigh.. no I was dumped two years ago by a women I gave everything too and she left me for some other guy.".

his eyes widen as he looked at his phone but deiced to remain calm.

"Sorry to hear that man and sorry to bring It up."

"Its not your fault I bet a young guy like you has had many heart breaks."

"Not really I haven't dated anyone." Akihisa said with a sigh.

Akihisa rode the train to his stop and got off and ran home as he got home he turned on the news but placed his phone on the coffee table in front of him and started at it...

"hmmmm this is odd my phone told me about that man and his break up but it happened two years ago... but what was with the other two messages I got, one seemed to be about me and the other about some women. Has to be nothing more then chance since many man have broken up with people in the past.. why am I even thinking about this?"

Akihisa deiced to relax the rest of the day and went to bed as he awoke to his alarm. He decided to shower and get dressed. By putting on dark blue jeans with a black belt and a black shirt, he decided he needed a small trim of his hair in grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut. When he was done he combed his his hair back and smiled he would always let his hair grow when ever he got lazy and only cut it when it suited him or when he was told too by his boss but when ever he cut it he made sure to make himself look good.( he has aizen's hair but when he looks cool not when he was good).

"time for some TV Akihisa turned on the TV but his cell phone went off causing him to groaning as he looked at the number.

"Hmmm wonder who this number belongs too? I dont recognize it, wait did the text say something about this? Hmmmmm..."

Akihisa just shrugged and answered.

"Talk to me..."

on the other side of phone he heard light breathing.

"Hello? Are you going to say anything or not?!"

There was silence again as Akihisa was growing annoyed with who ever was on the other side of the phone.

"Look if your not going to answer me then screw you I got better things to do then talk to someone who wont even talk too me... I'm hanging up!"

As he was about to hang up he heard a voice that made me him turn cold.

"Wait!..."

"no... it cant be... how the hell did you get this number! I made sure to throw away my old phone when I moved! How does this phone even work when Murmur destroyed my other one!"

"Ummm.."

"Don't you dare even talk me I don't know how you got this number but I wont be taking any more calls from this number. I want nothing to do with any of you after what all of you did!"

"But!"

"Save your dam excuses I'm no longer the same person you all left. Good riddance to you and the others!"

Akihisa closed his phone and just cursed as he started to think about how she found his number out.

"This is bad I haven't told any of them my number... whats this?"

Akihisa looked at the news and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"_Another women was killed last night and the police have no new leads on the killer. We now show you an image of the women killed last night..."_

Akihisa eyes widen in horror as he he recognize the women it was the same women he saw yesterday at the bus stop. He didn't talk to the women but he knew it was her, there was no denying it.

"What the hell is going on?!"

He looked at his phone and remembered what it had said yesterday. He grabbed his phone and went to the messages and they where gone.

"Its like this thing told me what was going to happen to her... and with what happen to that guy knowing about the past... it also told me my future but how? Huh?"

Akihisa heard his phone make a sound and he looked at the message.

"**Cant believe the game has already started and first already killed third... what the hell did I get myself into? Whatever I just have to live and hope I mange to win still... one of the players seemed surprised that there are 13 players instead of 12 why? Looks like Murmur was right about this whole thing... still this might be fun.. I need to protect my diary no matter what...**

Akihisa dropped his phone and grabbed his head trying to make sense of all that was happening to him.

"What the hell is happening?! What kind of phone did Murmur give me? Its like my phone is predicting things that happen before It happens? No this cant be true right?"

Akihisa deiced to call in sick and after a few minutes of arguing with his boss and a few swears being thrown at each they came to an understanding. he spent the day at home drinking a bit as he watched TV and looked at his phone thinking something would happen but nothing.

"Maybe I was reading to much into this shit?" Akihisa took one last drink before losing his site and falling asleep as the he saw the high in the air.

Akihisa opened his eyes and found himself in a unknown location he looked around and saw other dark figured looking ahead of themselves.

"What the hell is this? Wait they might be other owners." He thought to himself as he looked up and saw some one sitting on a throne looking at the others?"

"It seems that all the diary owners are finally here now allow me to explaining the rules once again. First, the diaries you possess those are called the Future Diaries."

Akihisa looked at his cell and wonder what he was saying as he continued.

"They were ordinary diaries you were using but they distort time, and entries are made 90 days in advance."

"90 days in advance? But my diary told me about something that happen two years ago with that man? Whats going on..."

Akihisa looked over a few spaces to his right where the voice of a grown man was asking a question about entry's changing. To Akihisa surprises the man was called him tenth making Akihisa think they were all going by numbers instead of their real names. He paid attention to what the being was saying about the future changing depending on what the owner does if he tries to change it and succeed.

"Hold on!"

Akihisa looked over to his left and saw the out line of what looked like a small teen.

"My entries changed without me doing anything it said I was supposed to be killed by third..."

"your not the only one who can change the future, that why its called a survival game. When the diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down. That is the notice of dead end."

"Your telling us to kills, but none of us know what the other looks like." Akihisa heard a girl say.

"You will have to find them using your own diary." Spoke deus.

"The game starts with identifying the other players, huh?" Spoke a voice from the other side of the room.

"If your identity is known you will be killed. Find their identities and set dead end flags. If someone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary. That is the essence of this survival game."

Deus get close next to teen next to him and speak.

"First, you were supposed to die back there,yet you turned the tables and killed him instead that is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winner who kills all the others I think you are the favorite to win right now."

Akihisa could hear the others sound impressed.

"Now as for the last man standing will the successor to my thorn of god- the ruler of time and space. Live or die only one of you can claim the prize there are 12 of you left."

At the mention of 12 people left someone spoke up.

"What do you mean 12?"

"is there something you'd like to say second?" Asked Deus as everyone looked at second

"Yes there is, you said only 12 of us remain but shouldn't that be 11 since third was killed?"

Deus looked at second and spoke.

"That would be true if there wasn't 13 owners instead of 12."

"Seconds eyes widen she looked over next to first and saw the out line of a new holder she had never seen before. Akihisa looked over at her and just shrugged as he waved.

"Nice to meet you second I'm 13."

"there cant be 13 holders?... she said sounding shocked as Deus spoke.

"There can, I decided to add another holder before the game started and that's 13 that why I said there are 12 of you left."

"Deus … I thought the original plan was for 12 holders not 13," spoke a man next to the right of Akihisa.

"That was the original plan 11 but I changed it for my own enjoyment." said Deus

"I see... it makes no difference who 13 is I will still win."

"Speak for your self 11! I didn't even want part in this dumb game and to top it off I got stuck with 13! I mean what the hell thats an unlucky number! If all we have to do is kill each other why not one of us just start bombing the entire city? Its not like its against the rules since there are none?"

"That would harm a lot of innocent people 13..." replied fourth.

Innocent? Yeah right no one is innocent anymore not with how the world is but if you think so. Sure go ahead and think that.

"So what if it harms people I like the way he is thinking it would make thing easier. But it would take from the fun of it all." Spoke ninth.

"Didn't think someone would really take my idea to heart. It was just a joke... well most of it was anyway. Well it doesn't matter what we do now our fate has been decided. What are you looking at second?"

Akihisa looked over to second and even though he couldn't see her eyes he could feel her glare and for some reason he felt hate coming from her but it was all pointed at him which he found kinda of odd since they where all going have to kill each other why only point all the hate at him? But in seconds mind she was in a panic.

"This cant be happening there cant a 13 I don't know anything on him or what his dairy does? Who is he?! I need to take him out before he cause any problems for Yukkii or me.. but why did Deus pick a 13 holder, none of this make sense.. just who is he?!"

"Yo Deus isn't there a way for me to get out of this beside being killed?"

"no. once in the game your in till you win or are killed by another 13."

"well this sucks better hope I win then or least die a painless death.."

"Aren't you even going too try and win? your not going to make this easy on me are you?" Asked ninth

"Probably since none of you know anyone or know anything about me so maybe I'm just acting like I don't want to win to throw you all off so I can get easy kills. Akihisa said as he felt everyone stiffen at what he said.

"See what I mean... in this kind of game you could be showing someone one side of your self but it could be a lie to just try and get closer to your target."

"You actually make some good points 13.. I don't know what to think of you now? "Replied 9 as Akihisa just smiled.

"Lets just say you shouldn't judge everyone you meet before you know the truth and maybe you should watch out for me. Since with my dairy I will do my best to win... I hope with all that said I have one more thing id like to ask a favor... anyone want to switch numbers with me?

He could feel everyone staring at him.

"What? I want a different number! Why do I have to be 13? can I switch with third since he is dead, it wont be a problem right?" The area was filled with silence as no one spoke..

"I will take that as a no then... crap what ever then..."

"if there is no more to be said then let the games begin..."

Akihisa saw everyone start to disappear and give their final words to first and a few to him.

"Lets hope you really don't die to quickly 13." ninth said as she left

"hmmm. Unlucky 13 vs lucky 7 sounds like it might be kinda of fun if we meet 13.."

"how original..." Akihisa thought.

"I really hope you were kidding about bombing the city.."4 said before he left

"I can see that your different from the rest that want to take part in this game." 6 said before she left area leaving first second and thirteen as Akihisa looked over to first.

"Looks like your a favored to win first... bit of advice be careful of who you trust and remember just cause your favored doesn't mean your going to win!"

As Akihisa started o fade he spoke a few final words.

"I hate people who are favored they think they are better then everyone else. Guess that means your going to be my target hehehehe."

As every other holder left first fell on his knees.

"Why, why is this happening? How did it come to this?"

"Don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you...i will always protect you... right? Yukkii"

yukkii looked at the crazy yuno in front him and was scared of the look she was given off. But in Yuno's mind she was still trying to figure out who was 13.

Akihisa woke up from his sofa and looked at his phone and just clenched it on his hand as his text from early in the day had come true.

"Deus said all our diary s are set with 90 days of future messages so anything that happens from now on will be part of the game... but why did my dairy tell me about the past? I doubt deus would given anyone a phone that can see into the past..right? What a week and its barley the 22 I wonder who will be killed next... maybe if I'm lucky I will get killed first but knowing my lucky I doubt it...might as well try and win its not every day your given the chance to be god of time and space. Akihisa thought to himself with a smile as he heard his phone get a message.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter I hope I did OK since this anime is so good. Anyway I made Akihisa moved away from his former home and like I said I gave him a new look since new town new look. As for his dairy it will have the power to tell the future and see the past I also gave him a bit of a dark past since he was dropped from the school so no flaming as for for his old friends I might show them later in the game when there are a few holders left and Yoshii is a bit out of it but as for the paring still not sure like I said in the beginning it could be anyone of thoses girls or harem since they will die and he will be driven mad by the lost not sure or maybe just one girl. **

**ideas for the paring are welcome, as for how this story will go thats still undecided since Akihisa place in the game will mess with yuno and what she planes. As for the other holders I might Akihisa meet some of them early since it would build on them since some of them died to soon in the anime. Like I said read and review and if you have ideas for how this story or the paring should be let me know.. now off to write the deadman wonderland cross over and please vote on pool for other ideas I have**

**Akihisa will be named after the roman god janus who is associated with doorways. beginnings, and transitions. he is usually a two faced god who looks to the future and the past so later Akihisa will be going by a nick name**


End file.
